fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It!
' New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It!' is a game starring Mario. Story Mario was on a walk through the Mushroom Kingdom, when suddenly, Bowser's Doomship flew in and fired a laser at him! Mario suddenly had no control of himself- all he could do was walk forwards! Bowser, laughing evilly, pulled out a Super Twister and began to turn it, knocking Mario around. However, Boom Boom accidently ran into Bowser, causing him to drop the Super Twister! Mario had to catch it! Only you can help Mario! Make an avatar, then begin Level 1! There are 18 levels you have to beat to destroy Bowser! Avatar Creator At the start of the game, it requires you to make an avatar. Species You can choose from five species: *Human *Toad *Yoshi *Koopa *Goomba Gender *Male *Female Age *6-12 *12-18 *18-30 *30-40 *40-50 *50+ This will change the appearance of your character. Outfits *T-Shirt and Shorts (color changeable) *Shirt and Overalls (can change shirt color) *Long Dress (color changeable) *Short Dress (color changeable) *Jacket and Shorts (red jacket, white shorts) *Glasses (can be added to any outfit, come in the round variety) Use This avatar will stand in the top corner of the screen. It works similarly to a Mii, and when you share with others, your avatar will appear. Originally, when playing Wi-Fi, you would play as your avatar, however, Fun Dimension chose to remove that feature. Controls Mario automatically walks forward- some levels have borders, and when he hits these, he will turn around. You must tip the Super Twister to move Mario around. Levels *Level 1: You must tip Mario back and forth to catch the Super Twister! *Level 2: Help Mario dodge the Para-Goombas! *Level 3: Throw Bob-Ombs at Boom Boom without getting hit by any! *Level 4: Go across the broken bridge! *Level 5: Avoid the Thwomps! *Level 6: Knock Mario into the Bullet Bill Blaster to fire a Bullet Bill at Petey Piranha without getting killed! *Level 7: Avoid the Bullet Bills! *Level 8: Avoid hitting any Toads! *Level 9: Land on Goomboss' head, but nowhere else on his body! *Level 10: Land on Yoshi's back! *Level 11: Avoid the Shy Guys! *Level 12: Fly into Giant Stilt Guy's stilts to trip him! *Level 13: Bump the Obese Koopa into the pit! *Level 14: Squish all the Goombas without being hurt! *Level 15: Knock Chomp Boulders into Bowser Jr.! *Level 16: Use POWs to kill Bombshell Koopas, but don't hit POW Blockhoppers! *Level 17: Avoid getting blown up by Para-Bombs! *Level 18: Avoid hitting Bowser's shell! *Level 19: Secret Level! Collect the Lumas! (x25) *Level 20: Secret Level! Collect the Lumas and avoid the Paragoombas! (x50) *Level 21: Secret Level! Collect the Lumas and avoid the Paragoombas and POW Blockhoppers! (x100) Characters Playable *Mario - The main character of the game. Also playable in Wi-Fi. The host controls him. **Normal Mario - You start in each level as him. If you get hit once by an enemy, you become: **Small Mario - The normal shrunken form of Mario. There's really no difference besides appearance, and if you're hit while him you will die. *Yoshi - You ride him from Level 10-13. Also playable in Wi-Fi. The first person to join (minus the host) controls him. *Goomba - Only playable in Wi-Fi. The second person to join controls him. *Toadsworth - Only playable in Wi-Fi. The third person to join controls him. NPCs *Toadsworth - Gives you hints. Bosses *Boom Boom - Boss of Level 3. *Petey Piranha - Boss of Level 6. *Goomboss - Boss of Level 9. *Giant Stilt Guy - Boss of Level 12. *Bowser Jr. - Boss of Level 15. *Bowser - Boss of Level 18. Enemies In order of appearance... *Para-Goombas (Level 2, 4, 14, 16, 18, 20, 21) *Bob-Omb (Level 3, 5, 7, 18) *Thwomp (Level 5, 6, 9, 18) *Bullet Bill (Level 6, 7, 10, 18) *Shy Guy (Level 11, 12, 14, 18) *Goomba (Level 14, 18) *Bombshell Koopa (Level 16, 18) *POW Blockhopper (Level 16, 18, 21) *Para-Bombs (Level 17, 18) Other *Obese Koopa - Appears in Level 13. He is trapped because he is too fat, so Mario can't get past him. Mario must knock him into the pit. *Toads - Appear in Level 8. They live in the town Mario's passing through and Mario must avoid squishing them. You can see Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange and Toadette. *Peach - Appears in Level 8. Occasionally, she, along with Daisy, Rosalina and Birdo, will appear alongside the Toads. *Daisy - See Peach. *Rosalina - See Peach. Also appears after beating Level 18, asking you to rescue her Lumas, then again at the end of Level 21, thanking you. *Birdo - See Peach. Wi-Fi Mode You can connect to other Super Twisters and Mario, Yoshi, Bowser and Bowser Jr. battle each other in different minigames. *Battle - You must land on each other's heads to do damage. *Goomba Squishing Contest - Whoever squishes the most Goombas wins. *Boss Brawling - Whoever defeats all the bosses fastest wins. *Luma Collection - Unlocked after the host beats Level 21. It is the Level 20 setting, but without Paragoombas. Whoever collects 50 Lumas first wins. Reception FGN reviewed the game, with of Vortex Gaming Industries, Inc. giving it 3.5 stars out of 5. Powerstars of Power Productions also reviewed the game for FGN, being a bit more positive and giving the game a 4.5. Gallery mariotwist.png|Mario peteysurvived.png|Petey Piranha MPWii U Goomboss.png|Goomboss bowsertennis.png|Bowser boomboomnsmbti.png|Boom Boom jrtwist.png|Bowser Jr. yoshitwistit.png|Yoshi marioyoshitoadsworthgoombaminigames.png|Mario, Toadsworth, Yoshi and Goomba. This art is shown on the loading screen for Wi-Fi, except in sprite form. Powblockhopper.png|The new enemy, POW Blockhopper. twistluma.png|Luma mariolumatwist.png|Mario trying to catch a Luma, based off of Levels 19-21. rosalinatwist.PNG|Rosalina. Note the new outfit. giantstiltguy.jpg|Giant Stilt Guy twistworthminigame.png|Toadsworth solo art. twistyoshi.png|Small Mario riding Yoshi. smallmario.png|Small Mario solo art. nsmbtiga.png|Group art used for box. Note the logo is different. nsmbtiboxart.png|Boxart. Category:Fan Games Category:Super Twister Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games